Pardon my Future
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Thanks to Damon Bamon end uo separated in the 1920's with no memories.They try to discover who/what they are starting new lives.Damon as owner of an elite speakeasy for supernaturals.What happens when a scared Bonnie comes looking for a place to fit in?..
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** Okay this is an idea that has been spiralling around in my silly little head since I re-watch charmed pardon my past. I am still working on my other stories promise but this just came to me and thought it would be a shame not to see what you guys think? If you think I should go ahead I'll try get the first chapter up by tomorrow Sorry again if it's a rubbish idea. Also who watched the latest ep? What did you think?

**Summary:**Thanks to Damon's stupidity Bonnie and he end up in the 1920's. Arriving there separately how will they deal with being a witch and vampire without any of their memories? What happens when they create new lives for themselves? What happens when Damon decides to run a speakeasy for supernatural's in particular witches, his favourite type of food and thanks to his looks they have no complaints at him munching on them. What happens when the new, scared but sassy, fiery, passionate witch who just wants a place to fit in crosses paths with the evil, sarcastic player vampire, who has a soft spot just waiting to be discovered? Will they lock horns again? Will passion fly? And will their journey eventually lead them home?

**Prologue**

Damon and Bonnie are at each other's throats as per usual. Neither really thinks too much into why they love getting a rise out of each other. They spent 2 years fighting off Klaus, the originals, werewolves and Katherine. Not to mention a coven of witches out for Bonnie as a new member. However the trouble was now behind them.

Elena and Stefan are more in love and inseparable than ever. Damon no longer feels anything but brotherly love for Elena and is desperately starting to covet what he had with Stefan before 1864. It's left him a little defeated however that he fought so hard for Elena when now he realises she wasn't his match at all. She kept him from being who he truly is and thus made him uncomfortable in the end. He doesn't know if he'll ever find the right woman for him, someone who won't want to change him but will accept him flaws and all. He's had many a failed attempts at romance since, first with Rose, then with other supernaturals and random girl's ranging from teenagers to woman in their 50's. At the same time as sabotaging Bonnies dates with Luka, other warlocks that breezed into town and just generally teenage hormonal boys. He part reasoned it was because if he was miserable then she should suffer with him. Because frankly he needed someone to hang out with and he felt she was the only one that wouldn't bore him.

The witch had been hot when he first met her but now she had fuller breasts, waist long chocolate curls and a tattoo on her lower back that made him think kinky thoughts about how innately naughty she truly was. Then there was her glowing honey skin and her eyes full of youth and a sparkle but also showing how much she'd experienced. All this had made it virtually impossible for Damon to do anything but bat the boys off with a stick.

Along with his first reasoning he thinks he does it simply because it amuses him to cause havoc on her and to have it in return caused on him. What does NOT amuse him is Jeremy and Bonnies closeness. They have never admitted to having a thing or dating but the way Jeremy looks at her unsettles him.

His last line of reasoning is that he thinks Bonnie is the only thing that is rightfully his to do whatever he wants with and make decisions for whether she likes or not. Emily gave her to him to protect thus he has an important say in her life. Yet that doesn't change the fact the witch finds him infuriating and he finds her confusing, exasperating and downright frustrating at times.

Bonnie originally went in to battle wanting to get it over with and return to being a normal teenage girl who cheerleads and gets called out by the teacher for not paying attention. She wanted to give up her powers once they defeated Katherine. But after seeing the good she could do, she realised she had to continue. Firstly because the Bennett legacy had to live on in honour of Grams. Secondly she knew she would never truly be normal again or able to ignore what she had seen and done. She finally came to accept her powers and her friendship with certain vampires and supernaturals.

Bonnie is so powerful she is sought after by many supernatural's and hunters alike but has never been on a mission without Damon and baby vampire Caroline tagging along. She doesn't know why the irritant comes along but he does and he never fails to make her feel like a psychotic pyromaniac out on the loose from the mental asylum.

So when Elena and Stefan decide to go on holiday to Italy that's when the trouble thus begins, with Damon's routine session of getting in Bonnies personal space, teasing and playing, refusing to give her back her spell ingredients. That's when Bonnie knew it the fool was about to do something utterly stupid and with repercussions for the both of them.

TBC...

**AN: Sorry I've never written a prologue before so don't really know how to do it properly **


	2. Chapter 2: vortex

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An:**** Really are no excuses for this delay or enough times I could say sorry and would understand if nobody even read this now. Not how I envisioned at first but I'm guessing my dark mood induced by uni draining me dry is responsible for where the first couple of chapters is going to go. I have so much work I really should have been doing that today lol but I had to give you guys something **** So I've planned out the fist several chaps. I want Bonnie to experience some bad human encounters in the 1920s as well as bad supernatural things that will lead her to the direction she takes her new life. She'll be getting an amazing career and sense of style **** but she'll still feel something missing. She'll want to meet good people to have good human experiences and meet good supernaturals. The latter will take her to Damon's speakeasy as I'm having this whole idea that you know although Al Capone thought he was the one running the scene there's this whole supernatural underground operating beneath the surface. I'll also give Damon's experience when he first gets to the 1920s and how he sets his new life in the direction he does, soon, up to the point he meets Bonnie. That's where the first few chapters will go. So I want some darkness inspired by the bad mood of the era and lots of humour inspired by the party scene of the time when the two finally meet and lock horns. **

**Part two will be up by end of tomorrow once edited, maybe sooner if you lovely ppl review ;) **

**Part one and two together is roughly 9,000 words so rather than taking ages editing the whole thing I split it to give you what's edited and complete now. **

**Also any one like a particular name for Bonnie to have in her 1920's life? Again sorry for ranting. **

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Krystalyn**

**Smilesx10**

**Sunshine**

**Lilly CullenSalvatore**

**Quizas (and yep there will not be any sidekick characters from the show/book going thorough to the past ****)**

**FeistyEva **

**Vie**

**And PaNiciNgReBeLaNgEls**

Pardon my past chapter 1: Vortex

Damon kissed the brunette roughly before moving her wet bubble filled hair away from her neck. He took a moment to lick her tentatively before he sunk his fangs deep, scraping her back with his finger nails while blood trickled down and she gasped for air.

His ocean eyes widened and his jaw set menacingly.

"You can go now!"

He moaned in ecstasy swiping at the blood that was dripping from his mouth, turning the tub water crimson. He couldn't help smirk his cheeks rosy red as her wet body exited the tub and scurried out.

Damon leaned back closing his eyes. He relaxed in the serene water that just managed to warm his cold chiselled body, which was mostly obscured by bubbles making him look harmless and childlike. He continued to just sit there for what seemed like hours. It's not like he could get wrinkles he thought.

Once in awhile he'd stare at the ceiling, taking in the scent of his chocolate and blueberry bath fizz and relishing in the sound of pure silence in the Salvatore boarding house. Damon smiled again eyes closed in peace thinking of last night's events. It didn't matter how lonely Damon was, nor did it matter how much hurt he was in at missing being human. She always made him smile at the sheer nuisance and misery he could cause her.

Damon recollected back to the previous morning. He'd cackled hard at his latest bitchy remark towards the little witch but soon shut up in curiosity as she marched his way. Bonnie stopped at the writing desk in the library yanking a post it note off and scribbling angrily. She then stomped over to Damon and smacked it onto his forehead forcefully. Damon peeled it off slowly still failing to wipe the smirk off his pale sculptured features. He began to read aloud mimicking Bonnies voice and parading around in mock anger that she'd just let burst out.

**This may be futile as your dumb ass probably cannot read but bitch stop annoying me! **

Damon pretended to cry "see see what you've done. Come to me now I need a cuddle bitchy witchy." he tried to hold in his cackle as he held his arms out to her. It was incredibly difficult however when her face turned fiery orange in agitation.

"Just get the hell out of my face! Why it is that every time I come to visit Elena and Stefan your damn always here like a mosquito buzzing around?"

"Uh coz I live here duh!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" screamed the witch as she slammed the boarding house door behind her and scurried out to her car. The whole house shook from her violence and Damon's laughing.

Damon soon flashed to later that night. He remembered how the candles had been lit and the atmosphere pure romance at Sukura, the restaurant slash club a town over from Mystic falls.

Bonnie had gone there with her date Aiden for the night. Damon didn't care it's not like he was into her. There wasn't a moment when the two didn't fight with each other but he noted in awe that he was never violent to the witch. All he did was throw snarky comments her way mixed with insults about her virginity and how he could rectify it.

The witch on the other hand was always the one to throw vases at him. She always died of humiliation as he ducked each one. She was always the one to give him aneurisms or heat his flesh with her fire wielding powers. Her favourite of late had been to whirl pencils at him like stakes whenever they were researching supernatural problems and he was nagging childishly she hurry up.

It was Emily's fault he didn't kick her arse he thought besides he had many a women to service in mystic's falls not some petite fire blazer to worry about. Pure and simple he just loved having someone to taunt and torture so they felt the way he always did. She was the only one who still rised to the bait he dangled in front of her like candy and she definitely had looked peeved last night.

Damon recalled he had just finished exploiting a cute blonde who talked like Harmony off Buffy too much for Damon's liking. _Thank god for compulsion and gags._ Damon was sexually satisfied, full and then bored which meant poke the witch time.

Aiden had just ordered the couple a chocolate ice-cream sunday and was spooning the mixture into Bonnie's mouth as she took it seductively. Damon was not impressed. Did she know what that boy was thinking? She may simply have been eating ice cream but he was thinking of eating something else. Shortly after dinner Aiden leaned in to kiss Bonnie and that was his cue. Damon swaggered up to the table pretending to be drunk.

"woot woot!" he nudged Aiden making room to sit. "Hey man sorry i i just can i get your autograph honey? I'm your number one fan. You know ever since I saw you at the ecstasy lounge last week I can't get your exotic dancing out of my head." Damon grinned challengingly at Bonnie as if saying what you gonna do now witch?

_Listen bitch what the hell are you talking about_ Bonnie wanted to say but she was trying to be a lady toward Aiden and she wasn't giving Damon the satisfaction. She blamed Elena for this. Ever since her and Stefan had been glued together and the danger in mystic falls had died down, when Damon wasn't bugging Alaric he was bugging her like a chronic disease.

"Please sir I think you have me mistaken for someone else." She said politely trying to pretend she didn't know him yet pleading with him, her green eyes widening like a puppy.

"No no your Bonnie Bennet code name chocolate goddess. I'd know those emerald eyes and bouncy hair anywhere. She's never in any cloths down at the lounge but I always notice those twinkling eyes first." He said bobbing his head up and down.

"Seriously Bonnie you work at a strip joint? Look you're not the girl I thought you were I'm so sorry but i gotta go." Aiden sighed and left in a hurry.

"But" Bonnie whimpered out

"No buts chocolate goddess! Come here and dance for me!" Damon interrupted gesturing to his crotch so she should sit down.

Bonnie put her head on the table pure embarrassment and humiliation soaking her features. She soon felt Damon's hand in her curls witch elicited a groan of displeasure form her.

"There there Bennet be pleased that you provided me with a little ray of sun just now. I feel great BB."

Damon soon saw a redheaded waitress winking at him and took it as his cue to leave. "Sorry my little exotic minx got ladies to please see yas laters."

Bonnie seethed as she glared at the black haired vampires back as he strutted away like he was on a catwalk. No aneurism would befall him tonight not yet.

Out of his flashback, hearing the front door open Damon decided Stefan's presence would only come with a barrage of nagging. He quickly pushed the button near the tub which started the stereo in his bedroom.

Please come over  
I need assistance  
I've taken something  
And I have little resistance  
Cos mouth, you're dangerous  
And highly contagious  
You'll say anything  
Just to get what you want  
I'm low, low, low, low  
I'm low, low, low, low  
I'm low, low, low, low  
I'm low, low, low, low  
Lay down, stay down  
Lay down, stay down

I'm the least persistent  
I'm your callous prescription  
I can't eat, can't speak, can't sleep  
Well that's my mental description

It's a dirty high  
It's an unclean high  
I taste as I go by  
Taste as I go by  
Taste as I go by  
It's a filthy high  
It's an unclean high  
So give it a try  
give it a try  
give it a try  
give it a try

Please come over  
I need assistance  
I've taken something  
And I have little resistance

It's a dirty high  
It's an unclean high  
I taste as I go by  
Taste as I go by  
Taste as I go by

It's a filthy high  
It's an unclean high  
So give it a try  
give it a try  
give it a try  
give it a try

(Curve -Dirty high)

Once in a while he splashed the bubbles around him happily moaning some lyrics before slapping the water really hard when he was air drumming. Damon was so engrossed in his rock star moment that his little visitor went unnoticed. Damon's head was soon plunged into the water and Damon struggled to come up irritated that soapy bubbles were in his eyes. Finally the pressure released and Damon's head bobbed up. He looked behind him only to see a furious caramel petite frame out of his blurred vision. Damon was in awe that she got past unnoticed and could be so sadistic. It was exciting to be honest. He shook his head like a dog splashing his wet hair on Bonnie.

"Simmer witchy woo that was a little dramatic."

"Well it's not like you breathe so I thought it was highly appropriate for starters." She crossed her arms giving him a look of disapproval.

"Now now Bonita Aiden was such a wheener and you made me blissfully happy yesterday does that not count for anything? Think of it as your good Samaritan deed for the day."

Damon realised it didn't count for anything when the water in the tub started to boil like a cauldron.

"Ouch!" Damon yelped out the bath in all his glory' he smirked at Bonnie as she tried to look away. He grabbed her face in his bubbly hands. Like what you see judgey? Come on give me your verdict?"

"You make me puke"

"And you fill my boredom. You're like TV in 3d. I mean come on your not the most interesting of people but in mystic falls your all I got. Baby Barbie is painfully high pitched to listen to with my sensitive hearing and Tristan and Isolde make me wanna stab them. Alaric is the bomb! I love him but he's always too busy with Jenna for bromance time. Then there's Jeremy urg gross. You give him a little friendliness and he follows you around for the rest of the day. He knows no limits!"

"Look whose fucking talking you dick and be that a small one."

"Woah woah woah witch that's outta line. This bad boy has never in 145 years been called little."

"This bad boys never been called little boo hoo." Bonnie whine mocked him as she literally knocked him off his feet. She strutted out his room quickly descending the stairs at lightning speed.

Damon wrapped on a towel round his slim hips and zoomed off behind her very pleased with himself. He halted behind almost smashing into her little frame, when she stopped lost looking round the living room area.

"I don't get it"

"Don't; get what?"

"Where are they?"

"Where's who you crazy woman?"

"Where is the cue of half dressed beauties today? You know I thought this place was the new slut's r us but you seem to have no customers."

"Ha ha ha very funny although I could charge don't you think? Would be like a theme park. Come ride the great ..."

"Damon please stop that sentence." the younger Salvatore begged he not continue as he reached the living room, finally deciding to interrupt their fighting. He and Elena had been trying to 'make love' as he called it, which proved pretty difficult with the words bitch and dick echoing through the boarding house. No matter how many candles and rose petals Stefan had laid out in his room to cool the ambiance it did not work with these two around. He was so pleased though he and Elena were off on vacation to Italy. It was exciting to think they could be somewhere where no one knew them and where they could show each other new things.

"Hey Bonnie." Stefan embraced her as they always did. She and Caroline were his best friends after all. "So I heard about your date yesterday sorry but hey me and Elena have experienced Damon's interruptions many a times and there really is nothing that can be done." Neither noticed Damon sit cross legged on the floor like a child and open up Stefan's suitcase to rummage through.

"So you got the spell ready?"

"Yeah Steffi I have indeed." Bonnie reached into her shoulder bag pulling out salt, candles and lighting them in circle for Elena and Stefan to stand in. She then got out Emily's grimwoire ready to chant once Elena got dressed and came down.

"Okay well it should send you to Italy in a heartbeat. But this is so on the personal gain level it's ridiculous. Then again you and Elena do deserve a break from the pest!" she whispered the last part to Stefan forgetting Damon was vampire too. He suddenly spoke up swinging a pair of Stefan's underwear round his head.

"Stefan you could at least take your good underwear."

Stefan jumped at his brother. "Please give me that back!" he said face red as a cherry.

Bonnie took the moment between the bickering siblings to think more about this spell. She was a bit anxious about the prospect of using her magic for such a task. She had always used her powers only in the pursuance of protecting her loved ones in mystic falls and only in circumstances of great supernatural peril. Never had she once used them for personal gain not even on her worst day, not even when Caroline prompted her to do something for herself and cast a good makeup spell or relaxation one. So to send Elena and Stefan on holiday when they could just get a plane made her nervous of the consequences. They deserved it more than anyone after the hells they endured over the last few years though. They needed time by themselves to continue to discover each other and just be a normal couple, no longer reminded of the crosses they've had to bare. Bonnie was always protective of them, only wanting them to have the best. She wanted all the time they spent together to be perfect since she wasn't sure what they'd decided. Would Elena turn someday or would this life be all she shared with Stefan?

"Why can't the princess El fly anywas? Damon looked up at Bonnie and Stefan curiously, finally giving Stefan his suitcase back. "I mean sheesh we've battled the supernatural all these years but she can't sit in a plain which people do every day with TV's, alcohol and hot stewardesses for a few hours. What a joke!"

"Urg just be gone maniac! Her fears are not a joke" Bonnie rolled her eyes as he vamped out and mocked sucking her blood.

"Can't he go with you!" she wined which Stefan found adorable. She was the littlest in the group and somewhat precious.

"Um unfortunately the idea of a romantic vacation with Elena is pretty contingent on my sexually charged deviant of a brother not being there.

"Sides if I went who'd be here to make sure the tiny little witch was okay. Who'd baby sit you and make sure you were properly fed, happy and tucked safely in bed at night?"

"Yeah because I'm the child here. I'll be hanging with Caroline. You..."

"Can come awww that's sweet I'll be there. Shall I bring the snacks or you providing them you know like your gorgeous little neck for instance?"

Bonnie sighed heavily for the thousandth time as Elena came to stand with her and Stefan, suitcases ready. They both hugged her goodbye and Stefan being the sweet heart he was gave her money to pay for food and anything she needed while they were away. He was like her big brother and since she didn't really have her father around he'd adopted her in away.

"Wait I say i wanna baby sit and you get mad. He gives you money to take care of yourself and its all good. Women such freaks of nature!

Bonnie ignored him completely. "Right now the spell. Just stand in the circle and link hands. You must both concentrate hard exactly on the Salvatore villa in Italy. Now I'm going to start the chant and when the smoke fills keep your focus. You'll feel light headed for a minute or two like you're floating. Remember keep connected. When the feeling stops open your eyes and you'll be there."

Bonnie closed her eyes ready to chant breathing in deeply. "Urg Damon!" she peeked one eye open "can you piss off please." He was now standing behind her basically pressing into her as he tried to read the spell over her shoulders.

"I'm just curious BB about this spell; you know make sure you don't send them to the middle of Egypt of something."

Bonnie pushed him annoyed by his challenge to her powers even after all this time. "Go sit over there!" she pointed to the leather sofa.

"I will not!" Damon crossed his arms eyes taking on that menacing crazy killer look.

"Yea you will" she used her powers to fling him into a chair and held him there.

"No fair I don't used my gifts on you." all the while Elena and Stefan watched on at the two and throw that they were so accustomed to from them.

Now Bonnie returned her attention to Elena and Stefan

"Thanks Bonnie." they said once again smiling.

"No problem guys have a great time and I want presents especially with Stefan's credit card I expect it to be good."

"You know it Bonnie oh and you know watch out for..."

"Your pain in the arse brother yeah yeah but really I think you should have hired a baby sitter or Caroline could have locked him in the Basement for you."

Bonnie hummed like a siren and as the chant came to an end the circle no longer held Stefan and Elena anymore. As if on cue the two called her telling her they'd arrived safely.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and was about to pick up her ingredients and leave when she again bumped hard into Damon's chest, his aftershave wafting in her face.

"What the fuck is your damage?" she screamed eyes burning holes in him.

"Hey I'm not the one who keeps thumping into you witch. He said rubbing his chest faking hurt. "And I just wanna know what our plans are? Alaric is busy and I haven't got a sex appointment till 8:00."

Bonnie got right up in his face which only seemed to amuse Damon as his long eye lashes fluttered closed for a moment.

"MOVE ! Out of my way no actually move period!"

"Oh funny but how could I guarantee I'd find a spicy little character like yourself on my journey. It would be a severe risk or boredom. Sides no one's as tiny and cute as you I could just put you in my pocket and keep you there forever." He said patronizing tone evident as he towered over her. He then picked up some of her vile and started juggling them taunting her.

"Damon give it back!" she hit at his chest which only hurt herself.

"Come get it my little maiden in distress."

"Stop that you fool! Let go!" Bonnie jumped in the air as Damon laughed holding the vile high over her petite frame.

"Come on tiny temper you can do it."

**Smash**

"Fucking great Damon you ape. Just fantastic! You know how much those herbs cost and

Shit what's that smoke? Damon can you see it? Damon it's getting dizzy and cloudy in here. The herbs must have mixed Damon what we gonna do?"

"Oh exciting."

"No Damon not exciting. Fuck do you feel as light headed as me?"

"Shit yeah I do. What the hell's happening? Damon was no longer excited but panicked too. "Wait Bonnie where are you?" Damon fumbled around trying to keep hold of her as the smoke filled their lungs. "Hold on to me don't let go I won't let anything happen." He suddenly felt Bonnie go limp I his arms.

" NOOO Bonnie no wake up! Please! Come on god dammit!" Damon began to cough uncontrollably. Damon's head soon felt heavy as he collapsed upon Bonnie. Bright blue light surrounded the two as Caroline walked in to find an empty room with smashed ingredients. Shrugging her shoulders she went about her day off to the mall with Tyler.

Bonnie felt like she was swirling in a vortex of memories but the deeper she fell in the hole, the less visuals she was able to cling to. Each second in the vortex took with it a part of who Bonnie was.

Bonnie closed her eyes trying so hard to focus on Caroline the blonde blue eyed girl and her bubbly face. She wept tears trying to keep the image of the hazel haired, slim, muscular boy with green grey eyes. She tried to picture him like Stefan always was when he said her name comfortingly. She screamed as the tanned brown haired girl with chocolate eyes and small face faded away. She started to struggle with why those faces would even miss her at all. And there was someone else too but they were fading the fasted and it hurt.

"Pitch black and ice blue."She mumbled.

The end of the vortex held strange music like jazz and the Charleston and harsh sounding horns and commotion.

Bonnie felt the pit if her stomach twisting in fear. Fear of what the future held or whether at the end of this she would have one at all.

"D a m o n!"

She moaned before a huge thump and crash was heard. Bonnie felt she'd hit the pavement hard and had bricks plummeted on top of her small frame holding her down, before her long eyelashes fluttered closed.

All was black...

**TBC ...**

**Please review **** and thank you so much to those who've stuck with me **


	3. Chapter 3 who am I?

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An: Darker chapter sorry if not what expected. Damon will be in the next chapter **

**Thanks to: **

**smilesx10**

**Hellzz-on-Earth**

**Mochamochi**

**Lily CullenSalvatore**

**Jimi18**

**And Shay**

**Chapter 2: who am I? What am I? **

Brookylin early 1920's

Cars came to a screaming halt in order to dodge the petite wrecked frame in the middle of the road. Young flapper women gasped and squealed at the sight of the tiny and fragile girl hitting the pavement hard. Some even swore they heard a cracking sound while others adjusted their eyes thinking they'd gone mad. Thinking they'd imagined the bright blue light that appeared out of the sky before she did. A second or two later though and no one could even recall how she got there or where she fell from.

Rhia and Ryan Robertson were the first to jump out of their car, hurling themselves in front of the crowd that had formed around the peculiar and unconscious girl.

"Well I'll be dammed poor dame." Ryan stated taking off his hat.

"Is there a doctor here anyone? Rhia screamed bending down to clear some sweaty chocolate curls from Bonnies caramel face. She was quite in awe of Bonnie's beauty. She was striking and exotic looking after all and stood out of the crowd. Rhia was not the only one to think Bonnie dazzling but strange. The way she was dressed in a red polka dot bodycon dress that was about 90 years ahead of style than their time didn't help. There were also her black converse shoes that caused utter confusion. No one saw the shoulder bag that had landed in a dumpster nearby though. Maybe she was from a small derelict town that had its own style to New York's. Rhia wondered but ignored that thought for now, remembering there was a severely injured girl to look after. But in a way she'd wished they hadn't found her. Ryan her brother was a respected man and to onlookers seemed very nice but he had a nastier side under his boyish charm, handsome looks and smoothness. Rhia thought it was because of the company he kept, all the gangsters he knew. She just wished the ambulance would come and take the broken girl away so they could leave her in safer hands.

Ryan spoke up also unable to distract himself from her beauty.

"Not enough time to act like girls and stare." He yelled at some men who were still in their cars smoking and waiting for the traffic to clear, so they could no doubt get to the nearest speakeasy and drown themselves in moonshine and prostitutes.

"Come on help me I'm going to take her to the infirmary quick. Get the hell out of your cars and be men!" Her head looked severely scraped and blood was running down her face. He noticed as his beige long jacket and white shirt were stained red from her wounds. Ryan took off his jacked placing her in it, before scooping her up and with the help of two men laid her in the back of his car. Bonnie began to quiver eyes fluttering open, muttering jumbled jargon before closing her eyes rapidly from the harsh light and blurred faces gaping at her.

Bonnies pained, sore green eyes finally fluttered open as she realised she was lying back, flat on a hard uncomfortable metal bed, the frame of which had springs scraping and poking her back. Noticing she could only see the white dingy ceiling above her Bonnie turned her head to the side which caused the dull pounding in her head to worsen. She found silver knives, syringes and viles by her side and a huge discoloured needle poking out of her arm. Bonnie struggled to sit up straight clasping her head as she could literally here the throbbing in her ears. She felt the dizziness envelop her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, making her fall back again. The heaviness kept her in that position and she noticed she was dripping with sweat almost burning. Bonnie squinted pulling at the drip in her wrist that was itching crazily. She could see a nurse coming to her side, although her speech was muffled to Bonnies ringing ears and clouded migraine filled head. Her gestures suggested she was begging Bonnie to stop picking at the drip. She knew she was someone in a position to take care of her just from the way she dressed. She could just about break through the blurriness to see the woman wore a long grey undershirt with a white cotton pinafore over it. She wore a cotton hat and white shoes and looked to be in her 30's. She had glowing skin and amber slash brown eyes. Before Bonnie could take in more of her appearance she realised something. Why was someone looking after her? What happened? Where was she? Butterflies filled her stomach exploding as her confusion grew and she searched her head for answerers coming up empty. She could feel it now the tears threatening to assault her, emotions rising and promising to consume her. She hadn't even realised she was clenching her firsts so violently around a knife she'd picked up from the table, badly cutting herself or that her squinting was making her eyes hurt.

She wanted to hit herself for not realising something was not right before.

"Are you alright sweetheart? Please breathe calm down your in the safest of hands I promise." The nurse's words got through this time as she tried to stop Bonnie shuffling and kicking on the bed in her worried state.

Bonnie focussed on her angelic looking face and golden yellow hair which was extremely short and curled. That blonde hair was so calming and really relaxed her but she had no idea why it would.

Bonnie saw her name tag _Patty Michaels,_ was what Bonnie wanted to say out loud but made only a whimper of a sound gesturing to the nearby water in a paper cup. Taking a long dragging sip and relishing in the fresh taste, she soon noticed a man in his late 20's to early30's walking her way. He seemed engrossed in the chart he was reading, glasses hanging off the end of his little nose. He had medium to dark chestnut coloured hair, grey eyes and porcelain skin. He wore a white long coat, underneath was a crisp clean shirt, black tie, Italian made pants and shoes fully polished and pristine. He was very smart and authoritative in his appearance but also handsome. He looked incredibly muscular yet slim and strong. He had this feel to him youthful yet knowledgeable and experienced. He seemed like he meant business and didn't care for many of the people he passed on his way to her room though. But he was a doctor of course he cared about his patients' right? He seemed very focussed on protecting his brown leather bag. Bonnie thought it must have held many a viles of medication and that's why is was cautious with it.

At first he didn't acknowledge her presence at all. He talked at the nurse as if the poor lady was an unimportant brainless object that was only good to look at. Despite the fact he was talking about Bonnies injuries he talked about her like she was an incompetent child which was making her mad. But as soon as he did look at her his attention on his chart was lost. He seemed to peer into her soul as if searching for something. His eyebrows furrowed and he started to smile a sinister smile. He looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat, a challenge, a prize, no a gift, before gesturing the nurse could leave.

He was a doctor not a predator she forced herself to think. Bonnie reasoned that the smile she saw, the uneasiness she felt around him was all because of the confusion she felt and the nasty bump on the head. She imagined the rest she finally decided.

Making his way into Bonnies room Sebastian tried to hide the annoyance and disgust he felt around the sick, wheezing, whining people around him. He ignored the stench of decay and death in the air. He didn't really care if they lived or died well not entirely correct. The longer they lived the longer he could exploit his doctor status and steal their blood. He loved to drink them like a fine glass of wine. Who needed bootleg alcohol when you could drink the sweet nectar of life he thought. As soon as Sebastian entered he felt distracted but thought it was his hunger peeking, he decided to curb, distract himself by treating the nurse like dirt.

But it was too difficult to block it out. It was like a massive power was surging in the air calling him like a sirens song, or seductresses lips. He could smell the sweet scent of thumping, unique and strong blood. It was hard to stop dreaming about how it would feel trickling down his throat, coating him in a vale of pure ecstasy.

It was then that Sebastian saw her. _A witch there is doubt only such mystical creatures could make me feel this way. _To anyone else around she was just some coloured, poor and misfortunate girl, but to him she was a supernatural beauty, treasure, a weapon to be owned by him and used against others vampires to his advantage. He was sick of having to answer to other vampires who had more money and power than him. She was definitely not like other witches he'd met either. Though witches of spectacular power, enough to flay him alive, their blood didn't sing to him, didn't strike him as special, neither had their looks. This one was original and exquisite with her piercing green eyes dusted with brown flakes. Then there was her mouth lopsided, intriguing just like her powers must be he reasoned. _I wonder how she hurt herself_. _All I know is that I will keep a close eye on here indeed. There are too many vampires in this town and I won't let them get to her first and use her powers against me. shit she's looking at me, analysing me as if wondering what my intentions were. How to quickly recover? _

"No need to be too formal so just call me Sebastian. Forgive me if I stare I've never seen a girl of your colour with such sparkling green eyes." He said smiling as he knelt down on the bed and pulled out a stethoscope that looked well used and old.

Bonnie suddenly realised what he had said. What did he mean her colour? She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to realise. God she didn't even know her name or what she looked like. Her heart accelerated and oddly enough she thought the doctor seemed to notice before using the stethoscope. He looked away from her briefly clenching his jaw as if he was trying to stop himself.

_Stop himself from what?_ Bonnie screamed in her pounding head, a head that was so empty the thoughts could bounce around and hit nothing. She was devoid of any inclination as to who she was and without that she felt soulless. Bonnie began to cry racking her frail physique with shuddering shallow breaths and tears.

"Hey hey its okay look you've been through a lot. You're scared, in pain and anxious. I need to check your vitals okay honey. Now what's your name?" He said thinking this would help calm her if she could focus on something familiar.

"My name? My name! I don't know my name" Bonnie yelped out of the bed and almost hit him. She ran to a nearby mirror examining her face. She looked in awe at her features. Bonnie ran her fingers though her soft, bouncy, black curls that held a tint of chocolate brown in places. She squeezed her caramel flawless skin and her rosy cheeks. She opened her eyes wide gaping at their saturated emerald colour and bit her naturally tinted, pick, lopsided lips. She then remembered the nurse was very different with her short hair. Bonnies was long and free.

"I didn't know I looked this way." she murmured unconfident and scared like a kitten.

"Well you're stunning." Sebastian rolled out smoothly but she didn't notice.

"How is that possible? I don't know where I am, who I am, if I have people who care about me, a boyfriend, a house to go home to? But I can know that this is a mirror." she gestured at it before looking to Sebastian for reassurance that that indeed was what it was. "Or that this is a cup, that a knife and this in my arm a needle? How can I even speak? What's happened to me?"

"Sweetheart you were found in the middle of a busy road you suffered a huge fall somehow and that cut on your head, the loss of blood didn't help."

The way he said blood made her skin crawl. But she dismissed it.

"I think you have amnesia. It's something I've never seen in a patient or treated personally before but I have read about such phenomenon. Yours seems to have wiped out who you are, the life you've lead but your intellect has remained. For example you can still speak so you clearly innately remember how to. You have this unique presence. A feel you give off that makes me think your intellect is greater than a lot of woman I know. I mean I know some Dumb Dora's. (1920s slang for Stupid females apparently) Your parents who ever they are have brought you up with a good education. You knew I was a doctor and that the lady with the blonde hair was a nurse. A knock to the head can cause temporary or permanent damage to the brain. I think yours well clear in time. You just seem to have buried your memoires. They are still there it's just a matter of patience and finding a way to unlock them. Maybe things like the clothing and jewellery you were wearing will help trigger things. I'll bring them in shortly. Your clothes the ones you came in were quite strange indeed. My guess is you're from a small area in America; far from New York and you're into the clothes making business. Flappers fashion is our new fad. Woman here are always wearing racy clothes and chopping their hair short, my guess is you're looking to set the newest fad."

"Wait where did you say we are?" Bonnie said trying to take in everything Sebastian was saying.

"We're in New York darling, Brooklyn to be exact. Hey the man and woman who brought you here are outside. Would you like to talk to them? They may have more details on how they find you. I'll get the nurse to bring you some bread and soup soon in the mean time."

"And remember my clothes please. I really just need to know who I am." She said sadly.

The doctor nodded and squeezed her hand before he left. Bonnie couldn't help but think he had a strong grip on him. Then again she was in a very weak state she reasoned.

Bonnie shuffled in her uncomfortable bed, crossing her legs before placing her bowl of soup in her lap. She lapped up the soup and bread she'd been given in milliseconds, wishing there had been more. Soon a young man in his mid 20's entered the room with a small chuckle.

"Doll face you sure are hungry."

"Sorry." Bonnie said blushing, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Don't be you need all the strength you can get in your condition. Unfortunately the clothes you were wearing didn't help me much in discovering where you are from or who I could contact." He said handing her in the pile of clothes, including a silver charm bracelet with pretty emeralds and ruby's on it.

"Your daddy (youngwoman's boyfriend or lover) or dapper (a Flapper's dad) must be a rich one to get you that." He gestured to it.

"I guess so wish I knew for sure."

Bonnie picked up her shoes making a disgusted face noting the mud stains and holes. _Hmmm not enough to get me a decent pair of shoes._ _Maybe I stole the bracelet. No I wouldn't do that. Wouldn't I? How do I know?_

She liked the dress though. It was pretty bright and different. She didn't know why but she liked that it was unique and the bracelet was original too. It was surprising no one had taken the bracelet but it also made her heart sore with a little hope. She must really have people who care about her a lot to get her something so nice. Her heart sank again. _Maybe I just have money and bought it for myself._

Ryan broke her out her thoughts. "I'm Ryan by the way little sweetheart. Should have introduced myself earlier but thought we'd give you some space. So are they stirring anything up?"

Bonnie shook her head in a defeated way. She then took a moment to look at Ryan. He was a good looking man. Brown hair, a little flat from his hat he had been wearing. He had chocolate brown eyes and was slightly tanned with soft pick lips.

"Doc says he has to discharge you as there aren't many beds and well without any rubes..."

"What?"

"Money little dame. Now you really got me wondering what part of America you come from. This is the roaring 20's you know? Days of the big cheese you know like Al Capone, tasty bootleg you know illegal liquor. Wow baby you really are balled Up (confused, messed up) you poor thing."

Wow Bonnie thought how was it she could understand how to speak but the things he was saying were going straight over her head right now?

"Anyways the paying richer families are demanding the beds. Doc hates that although I cannot complain being that I am pretty well off and one day I may do the same. Anways doc offered you stay with him but since me and my sister found you if your more comfortable with it you could stay with us. I know we are strangers but it's not safe for a young doll like you to be wondering the streets especially not knowing where you are, who you are, with no money. Specially a girl as beautiful as you."

Why did those words unnerve her instead of calm her? Bonnie thought.

"Me and Rhia, that's my sister we inherited a very nice home. It's the berries you know quite attractive to look at. We'll bring you to check back with the doctor tomorrow after a good night's sleep. What do you say?"

Bonnie was a little apprehensive about going with some strange guy but where else was she to go? She hadn't been out of the hospital yet. She didn't know what was in store for her. What other shocks would come her way? How would she know where to go or how to act?

"I can't." She said gulping hard. It was like something innate was telling her that this would be worse than wondering the streets but that was impossible right? She had no memoires so how could she trust instincts. "I mean be an imposition." she said after a short pause ignoring her swirling gut and knots in her stomach.

"It's no trouble I promise."

"It would be no trouble at all but if you prefer to stay with the doc you know we wouldn't be offended." Rhia said entering the room and wanting Bonnie to be away from her brother, but to not say it in a way that was too obvious or would annoy her brother.

Bonnie looked at the kind looking woman who looked about 22, who had porcelain skin with a black bob hair cut. Again it looked so silky like a new paintbrush. She wore a lovely peach tassel dress. She had bright red lips and pearls in her short hair like a band. Draped around her shoulders was a sparkling silver fur like scarf and in one hand a cigarette ready to light once they left the hospital.

"This is my sister Rhia's." Ryan for a moment grazed Rhia's arm a little weirdly and Rhia seemed to flinch before smiling back at Bonnie kindly.

"Seriously it's no problem doll face. Doc will be too busy to show you round anway. And maybe you could help Rhia cook. She'd have to teach you but it'll be fun for her to have another girl around the house."

"Someone I can talk to." Riah whispered under her breath. For a moment Riah seemed really sad. Bonnie smiled weakly at her.

"I'd love to I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun."

"Okay well I'll help you get changed. When we get home you have to borrow some of my trust me it'll look the bees knees on you sweetheart."

Sebastian soon came back but did not look pleased when Ryan told him Bonnie was coming home with them instead of him.

"Are you sure miss? I mean I can keep a better eye on you if you stay with me? Sebastian didn't want anyone to know what she was. He wanted to be the one to befriend her and get to know her. Then only would she learn to wield her powers and be a force to be reckoned with. He could use her to get more prestige amount his fellow magical community. The normals may be all Charleston dances and moonshine filled cocktail parties but there were darker things that lurked in New York and in this period they were not afraid to stick together and be seen in groups. They killed often and with huge trails. They didn't care of the blood and gore left behind. They shared their stories with other supernatural's happily laughing without a care. They helped each other feed. But different groups didn't get along. Al Capone thought he was the real ganger in Brooklyn, little did he cow of the supernatural fractions.

Rhia and Ryan had gone to bring their car to the front or the hospital so Bonnie wouldn't have to walk much. Before being discharged Bonnie winced as Sebastian withdrew tubes of her blood for testing. She was a little disturbed. She thought he took way more blood than necessary. As if it was a figment of her imagination she swore she saw him smile at her before turning to lick some of the blood that dripped from the vile. He then injected some of it into his system. Bonnies couldn't completely see his face but she swore she heard a low growl and from the reflection in the mirror something was wrong with his eyes and his mouth. When he turned around he acted normal. Bonnie clasped her head before shaking herself slightly. _Snap out of it_. It must have been a figment of her imagination she reasoned. I mean who was she to question what was going on? She had no idea who she was or how she got there. How could she even be capable of telling what was really going on or not? Her head was banging and that was it. It was causing her in her confusion, to see things. Yes that's it. She told herself.

It was now night time as Bonnie exited the hospital with both her new acquaintances. Spotlights speckled the dark streets with amber light and people could be seen sneaking into alleys. Rhia had told it was where the speakeasies could be found. They were not all easy to get into though and some were very elite, those were the best according to Rhia. Prohinbion had lead to the banning of all alcohol but that hadn't stopped the citizens from finding new ways to consume it and party in secret. Raids were always being performed and speakeasies shut down but the best ones were sneaky, ruthless and unstoppable.

It had all been made easier of course by Al Capone the Italian gangster. Bonnie remembered the last of Rhia's recap.

Bonnie's heart accelerated finally seeing the outside world. Smoke puffed from the cars chugging along the road. Ladies stood on the corner of the road laughing and smoking. Climbing in to the car Bonnie had her head out of the car taking in the breeze as they passed more of the most glamorous women she'd ever seen. Long and shimmering tassel dresses, and fur scarves, white gloves, cigarettes in hand as they chatted to men in smart suits and hats. Their short haircuts glittered under the glimmering starry night. Bonnie wanted to be just like them, to be elegant and classy and full of life. She wanted to be confident instead of confused. She had no idea how amazing she really was.

"Hey sweetheart pop your head back in the car you're going to knock your poor head again." Rhia said in an almost sisterly tone.

"Maybe I'll get my memory back then."

"Haha you're a charming young woman you know that?"

After about half an hour Bonnie, Ryan and Rhia came to a stop in front of a beautiful driveway. The house they pulled up to was enormous and striking. It was built in the 1880s. The front porch was 10 feet long and greenery and flowers covered the front lawn. A white carved, wooden, panelled structure held the house together and you could see the American Victorian inspired decor in the house, through the massive windows. (Halliwell manor in White)

Bonnie gasped this couldn't be where she was staying.

"Well honey come on in."

The house was just as beautiful on the inside, all wooden and panelled. Black and white photos draped the floral decorated walls. Pattered rugs lined the floor and a huge grand piano lay in the living room. There was a small bar top counter too lined with unlabeled substances. Bonnie looked at Rhia and Ryan curiously before Ryan answered.

"Moonshine babe. You haven't lived till you've tried it but it's strong so let's get a good meal in you first."

She was lead up a wooden stair case which creaked with every step showing how old the place was.

"So I hope this rooms okay?" Rhia said as she immediately went to her antic mahogany closet pulling out some clothes for Bonnie to wear.

"Thank you so much Rhia for everything."

"Please don't." she said sadly

"You okay?"

"Yeah now your here."

"Must be nice living with you brother?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"No boyfriend?"

"I'll never get the chance."

"Ryan's the protective brother type?"

"You could say that. I'm gonna put some food on for you now okay? Hope the clothes are okay? Make yourself comfortable."

Bonnie nodded. There was pure sorrow in Rhia, a loneliness she didn't understand. She had an amazing house seemingly okay brother and Bonnie had nothing? But she knew something was making poor Rhia unfulfilled.

Bonnie made herself comfortable taking in her fresh surroundings. She bounced lightly on the bed before heading to the mirror to look at herself again. Bonnie moved over to the delicate antique carved white Almara that looked so classically pretty amongst the floral crème walls. Sitting down in the antique chair she picked us the silver comb another antique and attempted to brush her full unruly chocolate curls. She hadn't seen any girls like her on her way over here. She wanted Rhia's hair style but as she eyed the scissors on the table she couldn't bring herself to do it. She probed the contours of her face talking it all in as she stared at her reflection. Her eyes she didn't know why but they held some hidden knowledge, confidence and power she didn't feel at all. She blew on the mirror hot breath causing steam in which she wrote the words

**who am I**

before staring lifelessly at her reflection.

Bonnie may have been in awe of her new surroundings but she was also feeling more alone and terrified than she'd ever been. Who was she to trust? Did she have family and why weren't they here? a lover, children, anyone looking for her all plagued her mind.

She wanted to hit her head on the table repeatedly in the hope it would bring her soul, her personality back. She felt the tears pierce her eyes, realising she didn't even know how old she was. She noted she looked a fairly younger than Rhia. Was she a teenager? Or did she just have a great complexion?

Bonnie tried to distract herself picking up the makeup, powders and trinkets on the table. Sighing as she realised the colours didn't match her skin. Finding a red lipstick Bonnie painted it onto her lips and a little on her cheeks. She didn't know how she knew to do that but she did. She looked at herself in awe. It made her skin glow, eyes pop and it accentuated how different looking she was.

She picked up a head band of pearls weaving it into her long curls and made her way about trying to achieve what Rhia called the flapper look.

Rhia said the idea was the lighter, brighter and shorter the clothes were the better. And Bonnie could definitely see that now as she swished and swayed in her emerald green tassel dress and turquoise stokings. Textures and patterns were a big yes yes too according to Rhia which explained the tassels. She remembered Rhia saying that co chanel whoever that was had introduced the garconne which meant women tightly wound their chest with strips of cloth in order to flatten it but Bonnie was so not going to do that decided. The waists of flapper clothes were dropped to the hipline which was fine with her. She wore step- ins instead of corseted underwear and had stockings made from silk which was worn rolled over a garter belt. Bonnie liked that.

Finally Bonnie put on her white gloves. She thought they were a bit over the top just to sit and have dinner with Rhia and Ryan. But her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of exquisite food wafting into her room and all through the house. She had no idea what it was but it smelt delicious at least she thought so and she was famished.

Ryan pulled the chair out for Bonnie once she descended the chairs and found the kitchen. He couldn't help lick his lips at how stunning she looked in his sister's tassel dress that swayed with her dainty movements. Her green eyes blazed as she smiled unsurely, red tinted lips hiding a hint of a curve.

As they sat Rhia laid out a huge dish of ribs coated in a think BBq sauce. There was spinach dip in a cut out loaf of bread, fried ravioli, cream cheese sandwiches, chicken broth, whipped cream rolls, moulded fruit Jello and baked ham. They were weird concoctions Bonnie thought amused. She felt like she was craving something else. Little did she know that thing was a Mystic falls cheeseburger. But who was she to judge she had no reference point.

"Wow this is a lot of food for the three of us."

"Well guests coming later can have some. I didn't know what you liked."

Bonnie smiled at Rhia before digging in. She licked the bbq sauce off her lips and shovelled in some fried ravioli and noticed they tasted a little strange but that's probably how it was meant to be Bonnie thought. She noticed the kitchen top where an array of cocktails had been laid out and looked between the two.

Rhia spoke up as if noticing her curiously. "Oh it's for Ryan's party tonight." she said sounding nervous looking anywhere but Bonnies face.

Ryan smiled swirling his coffee mug. Her gut told her something was off about him not, like under his charm there was something darker. But she shook it off yet again. She'd been over this she didn't know what's was right or wrong. She couldn't trust her own judgement not when she had no memories. It was like at the hospital when she'd imagined the doctor drinking blood. How could she think everyone around her was weird it was her that was weird right now right she reasoned.

"Threes champagne punch , martinis, red death, pink murder. I could go on but you can try them out for yourself soon." Ryan rattled off.

"So have you thought of a name for yourself?" Rhia butted in.

Bonnie thought the changing of subject and interrupting to Ryan was odd from Rhia .

"Aren't you going to be at the party?"

"I think Ava is pretty name or Saskia?

"Should I come to the party?" Bonnie asked feeling like an intruder.

"Oh you have to be there." Ryan said smiling mischievously.

"Well she could just come with me." Rhia whispered.

"No you have other things to do sis."

"Why won't Rhia be there?" Bonnie questioned she liked Rhia. She was comfortable round her.

"Well I wanted to go visit our great aunt. I drop by sometimes to keep her company."

"Oh I thought you didn't have any more family."

"No close ones. So names?"

"Um I don't know, Sheila?"

"Too old fashioned for a stunning girl like yourself."

"Marlyin ?"

"No way!" Bonnie shook her head adamantly.

"Okay we'll give it a good think sleep on it I guess. Anyways I'll be off to visit aunt." Rhia said with an unhappy expression, patting Bonnie in the shoulder and kissing her cheek gently.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Ryan said of his sister who reluctantly did as she was told.

"Once Rhia left it was just her and Ryan and it felt very uncomfortable.

"Should I change?" Bonnie said suddenly pulling at her clothes nervously.

"No you look perfect they'll be here soon and they'll love you."

Bonnie smiled weakly. She really should be finding a way to discover who she really is not having a party with strangers.

She also noticed since dinner she felt very dizzy. _Must be my head_ _injury_ she groaned.

Coming back down after splashing her face she could here music (jazz) blazing and men dancing but where were the woman?

"Here she is." called Ryan "isn't she the most original looking girl you've ever seen." He grabbed her hand and started to dance.

"Wait Ryan I feel dizzy." Soon she realised all the guys were cramped around her rubbing up against her. She hated it.

"Stop" she pleaded. One guy then kissed her neck while Ryan captured her lips in a rough kiss.

"When I first saw you I knew I wanted you. I've not looked at a girl since Rhia"

"Stop that stop kissing me. You're sick Rhia's your sister"

"Step actually and look its harmless fun." he said turning and pushing a drink to her lips. "You are so much prettier than Rhia you know." Bonnie felt excruciatingly thirsty for some reason and gulped down hard the substance pretending it was refreshing water. Ryan then kissed her neck and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, aiming to go up the stairs.

"I said no."

"In our times love that doesn't matter (I don't know if that's true of this period?).

Sebastian watched from outside as they held her tight. He knew he couldn't help her without an invite but deep down he was intrigued. She had power she didn't know she could unlock but would it be strong enough to save her. That was the true way to find out how great her potential and power really were. If she was a great force to be reckoned with, whether she knew how to do it or not she'd be able to invoke her powers.

Bonnie screamed before Ryan could take one step upstairs. She realised it had to be coincidence didn't it? That the whole house shook, antiques shattered all around as her body shook with tears. _Earthquake_ she thought but the men seemed deadly shocked like something otherworldly was happening. She hadn't stopped yelling and kicking and glass continued to smash cutting the men. Soon the guys dropped to the floor. She didn't know why but they were gripping their heads in agony but she heard no piercing sound. Most passed out and Ryan was wavering as he dropped her on the floor. She still couldn't calm herself down and realised she was sweating. She felt hot like she was burning and as more tears fell the house was erupting in flames. Ryan grabbed her leg.

"help." he murmured.

Bonnie didn't know what to do or who to call? She began to pull him out of the way of the ceiling that was now caving in, all the while coughing, while he was bleeding. But as she looked in his eyes and thought of Rhia and what must have gone on in the house something primal took over, something innately powerful. She let go and as if in a trance walked smoothly out of the house. The flames did not dare to touch her, the heat like ice as she travelled through it. It was just in time before a bar collapsed and would have sealed her in.

There was a pop in her ears and the trance lifted. The ancient powers, her ancestors she knew nothing about rested. She was in control again. She ran outside in the road breathing harsh and painful. She watched as the beautiful white house now ashen crumbled before her. What had happened? She collapsed on the hard road, screaming shrieking in tears, her body rattling from fear. It was lucky she thought or the gods showed her mercy, that it had happened when it did. Or maybe Rhia had left the stove on and that's where fire came from but what about the shattering glass, the shaking ground and the passed out men?

She thought whatever happened it had been like her emotions felt the same. They had been hot like fire too. She'd felt rage in that moment before it all happened. Bonnie shuddered wondering if she was normal for feeling so tribal right now. Could she be dangerous or was it all coincidence. Maybe she should find Rhia and see she had indeed left something in the kitchen on. There had to be a rational explanation. Her heart sank as she thought of the friends she thought she'd made. But they'd just used her, played on her naivety and confusion. She had to be more careful from now on. The sky began to turn grey as it thundered with raindrops, with each of her howls.

She did the only things he could she ran.

**Tbc ...**

**Please review **** sorry for any mistakes. There's another encounter this time with a supernatural before she realises what she is. At this point she just thinks its coincidence. Look out for a lovely Damon filled chap next. His experiences will be very different to Bonnies first ones. He is Mr. sexy Salvatore after all, nothing gets in the way of the simple things he desires lol...**


	4. sorry not a chap

Hey to all you amazing people, who review, alert, message etc. Just to let you know I'm still alive lol. Just finished my exams :) now ill and have one final piece of coursework to do before I'm truly finished :(. Such an anti climax to finishing the exams. I just wanna go out and party a little but nope. Once it's done I'll be back to my stories though. It's been a stressful time that I know a lot of you are going through and I hope your exams are going or went well. Anyways long story short I will be writing soon so watch the space and get ready to laugh, cry and scream ;) love ya all :).

Ps: Also been seeing some Klaus and Bonnie pairings and so in love with it. What do you guys think of that pairing? I think it works especially if you throw Damon getting jealous in lol Damon doesn't deserve her right now. I'm kinda getting mad at his character more and more. The last episodes although good had a lot I hated in them. This Elena moaning and groaning is too much for me lol and I'm kinda dreading season 3 because of it. Although Bonnie, Klaus and Stefan, I can't wait to see what they get up to. Yay to Stefan embracing his darker side, now all he has to do it bite Elena to death, get with Katherine or Caroline and be done with it already lol wow that was a rant. My brain is in over drive clearly.


End file.
